This invention relates to an ergonomic hand rest for a gaming machine such as a slot machine or a video poker machine and method therefor.
Existing video gaming machines typically have a video display and a keyboard. No provision is made for an ergonomic hand rest for users of such machines.
The present invention provides an ergonomic hand rest that may be either mounted on existing gaming machines or included as a standard feature in new machines.
An ergonomic support according to the present invention for the wrists of a person using a gaming device comprises an interface member adapted to be connected to the gaming device, a support member having a base arranged to be connected to the interface member and a support plate extending from the base and a wrist cushion arranged to be connected to the support member. The wrist cushion has a recess therein and the support plate is arranged to extend into the recess when the wrist cushion, the interface member and the support member are assembled together.
The interface member preferably includes holes adapted for demountably coupling the interface member to the gaming machine.
An appreciation of the objectives of the present invention and a more complete understanding of its structure and method of operation may be had by studying the following description of the preferred embodiment and by referring to the accompanying drawings.